In order to alleviate the waiting time passengers usually have to bear at airports, seat blocks are provided in which the elements of simplicity, capacity, and comfort are appropriately combined within the practical utility of their use.
In this sense, a block of seats is provided according to the present invention, which are particularly dedicated to that function at airports, although obviously their application extends to any place where they have practical use. The inventive block of seats is developed according to features in their construction and assembly, and in their ergonomics in later use, which makes them particularly advantageous.
The inventive block of seats is made up of a bearing structure having a plurality of supports in the form of legs, on which two longitudinal beams are fastened, to which is securely fixed, by means of a plurality of fasteners, an angular cover made up of sections which constitute consecutive seating surfaces in combination with their respective back surfaces.
The cover sections can be made up of planks of wood or metal. In a preferred embodiment, each seat section is made up of side profiles of extruded aluminum, to which laminar structures are attached. A laminar structure is made up of a braided core material covered with synthetic material, with a layer of soft material inside. The braided core material is attached at each of two side edges to a PVC rib. The cover sections are connected to the side by means of sliding into grooved recesses in said profiles.
The fastening assembly on the bearing structure is made up of two parts, one of which is fastened to a longitudinal beam of the bearing structure and the other is fastened to a profile. The two parts have reciprocal connection forms and include a tensile screw assembly. The reciprocal connection forms permit the establishment of a guiding effect, which in turn permits an appropriate stretching of the laminate structure of the cover sections, by traction on the side edges of the core of the laminar structures between profiles.
In this way, a block of seats is obtained whose structure is very easy to assemble and in which the resistance, functionality, and design are combined in a way to produce preferable characteristics for the application for which it is to be used.